The present invention relates to an improved steel rib partitioning rack. The width of the partitioning rack is variable according to the thickness of the wall so that the working procedure is simplified. In addition, the partitioning rack can be firmly bonded with the concrete.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional steel rib partitioning rack 7 which has a U-shaped cross-section. The partitioning rack 7 is formed with multiple slots 71 for reinforcements 81 to pass therethrough. Referring to FIG. 6, in working, the partitioning racks 7 are arranged at intervals and expansion meshes 82 are disposed on two sides thereof. The width of the partitioning rack 7 defines the thickness of the wall. Concrete is poured into the space between the two expansion meshes 82 to enclose and cover the partitioning racks 7. The concrete on two sides of the partitioning rack 7 are interconnected at the slots 71 of the partitioning rack 7 to form a steel rib concrete wall structure.
According to the above arrangement, the partitioning rack 7 only has slots 71 for the concrete to flow therethrough so that the flowability of the concrete is poor. Moreover, only the slots 71 permit the concrete on two sides to connect with each other, while the other parts are isolated by the partitioning rack 7. Therefore, the connecting area is apparently insufficient. The thermal expansion coefficients of the partitioning rack 7 and the concrete are quite different. As a result, under the effect of thermal expansion, a gap will be formed between the contact faces of the concrete and the partitioning rack 7 to lead to problem of leakage of water. Also, in case of earthquake, a fissure often is produced due to insufficient bonding force between the concrete on two sides of the partitioning rack 7. This will also result in leakage of water. Furthermore, the width of the partitioning rack 7 is designed in accordance with the thickness of the wall. Therefore, the wall with different thickness necessitates a partitioning rack 7 with different width. As a result, it is necessary to manufacture various sizes of partitioning racks 7. This leads to increased cost for molds and stock.
FIG. 7 shows another types of improved steel rib partitioning rack 9 which is formed by two rectangular steel tubes 91 and multiple bridge boards 92 welded therebetween. The steel tubes 91 and the bridge boards 92 are separately manufactured so that the cost for molds is lower. However, when assembled, it is necessary to weld the bridge boards 92 one by one between the steel tubes 91. Such procedure is laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, the width of the partitioning rack 9 is still designed in accordance with the thickness of the wall. Therefore, it is still necessary to manufacture various sizes of partitioning racks 9. This still increases the cost for stock.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved steel rib partitioning rack. When pulling and extending the upright racks of the partitioning rack to enlarge the distance therebetween, the interconnecting slats are pulled and outward stretched along with the upright racks to contain different angles. Therefore, the width of the partitioning rack is variable according to different thickness of the walls so that both the manufacturing and the working procedures are simplified.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above steel rib partitioning rack. The interconnecting section has a very small transverse interrupting area so that the flowability of the concrete is very good and the concrete and the partitioning rack can be firmly bonded together.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above steel rib partitioning rack. The two upright racks of the partitioning rack are flexibly connected via the interconnecting section so that the entire partitioning rack has better flexibility.